


The sirens call

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, alecappreciation2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Set after the flashback s2e18





	The sirens call

"I guess that's why I haven't opened my heart up for almost 100 years...but then I met you." Alec reaches his hand out to grab Magnus', he takes it glad for the support with such a vulnerable confession. Alec squeezes his hand reassuringly as they lie in silence for a few moments.  
  
When Alec does speak his voice is soft and quiet, "I'm very glad you've let me in." They lock eyes and share an unguarded smile. They were both being equally open and honest; something which would usually leave each of them anxious was having the opposite effect. Instead they feel completely relaxed and safe; like they are both truly home.  
  
Magnus draws Alec’s hand up to his lips, gently rubbing his thumb across Alec’s fingers as he presses a series of kisses to his hand. Alec’s smile brightens as he turns on his side. He uses his free hand to guide Magnus' lips to his. The kiss is soft and loving. The kind that stops time as the rest of the world just fades away. When they break away their foreheads rest together for a minute; eyes closed, both just enjoying the moment. Focusing on how it feels to be here, together.  
  
Alec is the one to break the silence. "I can't actually stay here all day. I do need to get to the institute at some point."  
  
Magnus pouts slightly, "I know." He sighs and smiles sadly. "How long can I get away with keeping you for? At least breakfast?"  
  
"Definitely. Izzy and Jace should have everything covered and under control for at least the morning."  
  
Magnus beams, "Excellent. I know just the thing..."  
  
"Actually," Alec cuts him off then adds shyly, "I was thinking maybe I could make something for you for a change?" He is avoiding eye contact and fiddling with the covers nervously.  
  
Magnus hooks his fingers under Alec’s chin and raises his head to look at him. "Sounds perfect," he presses a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Alec's face lights up as Magnus reassures him.  
  
"Great. I guess I'll get dressed and pop to the store." Alec sits up in bed and reaches for his clothes; beginning to dress.  
  
"You know if you tell me what you need I could have it here in a few seconds?" Magnus offers.  
  
"I know, but this is my treat and this way you'll be surprised." Alec doesn’t pause his actions as he speaks.  
  
Magnus chuckles, "Okay, well I look forward to it." Alec pulls on the lasts of his clothes and does up his boots. He says a quick goodbye and heads off to the nearest store.  
  
When he gets back he can hear Magnus in the shower, singing fairly loudly. He finds it comforting as he cooks breakfast, singing along quietly as so not to risk being heard by Magnus.  
  
Even when you fall apart I'll pick up your bloodstained heart  
And darling I'll follow you down to the ground.  
  
He mixes all of the ingredients and pours some of the mixture into the frying pan.  
  
_In the gutter we are starless and blind to dreams,_  
 _but we can dream each other, to a new day_  
 _Where the good guys always win_  
 _And heaven still means something_  
  
He ensures to cook more than enough pancakes for the two of them and prepares some fresh fruit with the option of chocolate sauce (white and milk) to also be added if Magnus wants any.  
  
  
As Magnus starts sorting his hair and make-up for the day he can't help but notice the faint sounds of Alec singing along with him. The first song he thought that he was just imagining it but now that he was out of the shower he couldn't mistake the sounds of his boyfriend joining in.  
  
_I've seen a hint of it, this happiness this bliss_  
 _Just knowing it exists I know that I must try_  
 _And I've caught a glimpse of it_  
 _One moment just one kiss_  
 _In the corner of my eye, of better days gone by._  
  
He's just finishing perfecting his look when he hears Alec knock on the bedroom door. "Breakfast’s ready." One final check, then he heads out to see what Alec has prepared for him. His heart swells with love at the effort Alec has put in for him.  
  
"Looks delicious, thank you." Alec beams at him as they both take a seat and tuck in.  
  
"So I couldn't help but to hear you joining in singing with me." Alec blushes and looks anywhere but at Magnus, flustered and embarrassed. "You have a nice voice, you should sing more."  
  
The comment manages to steal Alecs ability to speak. "I..I..Don't...I'm not..I..." Closing his eyes for a second he manages to pull himself together enough to form a more coherent reply. "Thank you," Magnus can't help but to smile sappily at Alec's reaction. He would never get tired of seeing Alec looking so cute as he blushes. Alec focuses on eating his pancakes, willing the heat to fade from his cheeks.  
  
"I was more shocked that you knew the songs to be honest with you. I didn't think shadowhunters took much interest in the mundane world. Especially in my opinion to such an underrated artist."  
  
"I'm not like most shadowhunters."  
  
"Thank god," Magnus mumbles.  
  
"His music and his story have helped me a lot with everything, you know?" Magnus nods. They both finish their breakfasts. With a flourish and a snap of his fingers Magnus cleans everything up. Magnus gestures to the sofa so that they can sit more comfortably.  
  
"Is it just the solo career you've followed or..." He flops down on one end of the sofa.  
  
Alec shakes his head ad he takes at seat at the other end of the sofa, sitting sideways on it tucking his legs underneath himself as so to face Magnus. "Right from the start of Savage Garden." Magnus smiles, storing the information away for later. His mind already planning a candlelit dinner with a tailored song list playing in the background. All the sappy ones, especially 'I knew I loved you', that he could add. And because Magnus loves a theme, dinner could be Australian cuisine.  
  
He smiles at Alec, "So do you have much scheduled for the day?"  
  
"Not much really, tried to keep today as clear as possible as we want to take Max out to an area that has reportedly become infested with Shax demons."  
  
"Good luck to Max, though I'm sure he doesn't need it. He's definitely been showing his potential lately."  
  
Alec's face lights up at talking about his brother, "Tell me about it! First top of his class, next he'll be beating everyone at the institute!" After a beat he adds, "well other than Jace."  
  
Magnus chuckles, "he does have an unfair advantage though." He lowers his voice to a mumble, "which doesn't help his arrogance."  
  
Alec just rolls his eyes in response. "If only Jace was as good at taking care of himself as much as he claimed to be. Then I wouldn't have to worry about him quite so much."  
  
"He's your parabatai," Magnus shrugs, "makes you more attuned to sensing when there are things to worry about. Which I can imagine with Jace is most of the time"  
  
"While I'm happy for Max that soon he'll be out there like the rest of us, I can't help but to worry about him. The same I worry about Izzy, and God knows that she’s proved enough times that she can handle her own." Magnus places his hand on Alec's leg reassuringly. "But I guess being in this world, family is something I know not to take for granted."  
  
"Wise beyond your years. I've watched people go a lifetime taking everything for granted and at the end of it they finally realise that the one thing they needed to be happy, was right there the whole time, they just couldn't see it for what it was." Magnus leans back and opens his arm, patting his chest lightly. Alec takes up the offer and slots against him; they shift slightly so that both are comfortable.  
  
Being cuddled up with Magnus is the best way Alec has ever found to completely relax. Archery was great for clearing his mind, but the tension was still held within his body. In Magnus' embrace all the tension just drains out of him. Magnus puts on some day time TV as background noise; he presses a kiss to the top of Alec's head and closes his eyes, his fingers carding through the other man’s hair.  
  
Unfortunately it cannot last; sooner or later Alec has to leave. But until then, it's just the two of them, nothing else exists and they couldn't be happier.

 


End file.
